Suigetsu
"Suigetsu" is a clan from the nation of Dragon Empire, introduced in Expansion Pack 5: ???. This clan's theme is discarding from the hand and milling your deck to superior ride from both your hand and the deck, which in turn activates abilities that retire your opponent's rearguards. The leader in charge of this clan is Aspect of Water, Dragonic Waterfall, who has now become White Water Imperial Dragon, Dragonic Waterfall. This clan is used by Rico Ewell in Ride II, III, and IV of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Ithaca Chronicles, after the Narukami are locked by the laughing dragon, Chaos Breaker Dragon, centered around the "White Water" sub-clan The clan makes a cameo appearance in Cardfight!! Vanguard Novel: The Covenant as one of the clans that fights alongside Team Grand Sanctuary on Cray. Background What is "Suigetsu"? In the time before the clans were in existence, and all that existed of the Dragon Empire was a simple military system, Dragonic Warlord, the leader of the Dragonic Army under the Emperor, waged war against the Aqua Force of Magallanica. The Aqua Force had tried to seize land that belonged to the Dragon Empire, and as a retaliation, the old and mighty Dragonic Emperor sent his vast armies into the oceans to defeat the invaders. The flame dragons terrorized Aqua Force's ships and sent them plummeting into the vast seas in undying flames. Only then did Dragonic Warlord learn what he was truly up against. Dragons of immense stature rose from the ocean depths and wiped out the remaining forces of the Dragon Empire. Dragonic Warlord could not believe what he saw, and fled the scene while he still had the chance. Dragonic Warlord managed to escape with his life, but at the expense of many lives. For years following this incident, Dragonic Warlord crept in the shadows and watched the tear dragons down in their abode. He watched and waited for the secret to their great power. Only after a hundred years of waiting did he learn the true power of the dragons. Dragonic Warlord saw how devastating the waves of the ocean could be, but he also saw how calm and quiet the soothing tides can be as well. He brought this knowledge back to his armies, but he kept it to himself, as no flame dragon could believe this without seeing it too. Decades later, Dragonic Warlord passed the knowledge of the tear dragons down to his son, Dragonic Overlord, who had now commanded an army of his own, the "Perdition". Dragonic Overlord was fascinated with the power of the tear dragons, just as his father was, and decided to take action with this new-found knowledge. Dragonic Overlord approached Dragonic Waterfall and Dragonic Gaias, the only two Kagero of tear dragon descent. He spread the knowledge that he had learned to the two dragons, and proposed to them a new clan for them to lead. In return, he asked them to train a group of winged dragons to control the waters. After many years, the dragons succeeded, and the first generation of the "Suigetsu" was born. Sets Containing Suigetsu Cards Mega Booster Sets * Booster Sets * Extra Boosters * Ithaca Chronicle Extra Booster 2: White Water Rapids Expansion Packs * Ithaca Chronicle Expansion Pack 5: ??? Races Shared Races * Tear Dragon * Winged Dragon * Human Sub-Clans and Archetypes * White Water List of Suigetsu Cards Grade 0 * White Water Dragokid (Tear Dragon) Grade 1 Grade 2 * Apprentice of Water, Dragonic Gaias (Tear Dragon) Grade 3 * Aspect of Water, Dragonic Waterfall (Tear Dragon) Grade 4 * White Water Imperial Dragon, Dragonic Waterfall the Cascade (Tear Dragon) Gate Cards